Stewie Kills Lois
'Stewie Kills Lois '''is the series finale of Family Guy. It is the 20th and last episode of Season 17 and the 482nd episode of the Elite Guy Universe overall. Plot (Family Guy theme song) (They are at the restaurant) Chris: Happy Birthday, mom! Lois: Thank you, everybody. Brian: This is for you and Peter (gives her a present) Lois: Oh my god, two tickets for a cruise! Peter: Wow, this is awesome! Just like when FOX told us we’ll be having a crossover show with Lab Rats: Elite Force! The next day… Stewie: Over the years I have tried and failed to kill that wretched harridan. This time requitres drastic measure (Angirly squints his eyes) That night… (Lois is on the deck of the cruise ship) (Stevie speeds boats to get there) Lois: Stewie, what are you doing here? (Stewie shoots Lois several time. She falls into the water) Stewie: Victory is mine! A week later… Tom: And still no word from Lois Griffin, Quahog citizen and housewife who disappeared a week ago. (Joe comes in the house) Joe: Peter, and need to see you in the kitchen (They go in the kitchen) Joe: Peter, I hate to say this, but we had to call of the search The next day… (Brian enters the kitchen) Stewie: Excellent, no one suspects a thing! Brian: What? Stewie, did you kill Lois? Stewie: What the deuce are you talking about? Brian: You killed Lois! You’re gonna pay for this! Stewie: Good luck proving that Brian! (Drunken Clam) Peter: Put your wallets away, guys, the drinks are on me. Cleveland: Thanks, Peter, where’d you get the money? Peter: I got Lois’ life insurance paid off. Joe: I didn’t know you had life insurance on Lois. Did you have that before the cruise? Peter: Uh, yeah, I think I got it last week. What d’ya think I am, some kind of douche? (laughs stupidly) (goes to the bathroom) Joe: Do you guys think its suspicous that Peter got life insurance on Lois right before she went missing? Cleveland: You don’t thnk… Quagmire: That bastard! We’re gonna make him pay! (Griffin house) (Stewie is watching TV) Brian: Hey Stewie, I found this speed boat rental in your room, it’s dated about a week ago. Any idea how that got there? Stewie: Perhaps it was Meg. Happy now? Brian: Uh, huh. I’m gonna find the evidence to put you away! That night… (Stewie walks through his door with squinted eyes) (Stewie gets back in his room and removes the rug on the floor and opens up a vault) (Stewie gets out drawings of him killing Lois) (Backyard) (Stewie puts the drawings and the gun he used to kill Lois in the trash can) (Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe come in) Stewie: Damn! What the deuce are they doing here? (Stewie runs in) Joe: We meet find some clues in the garbage (Joe gets the drawings out) Joe: Oh my god! (Gets out the gun) Joe: There’s no doubt any more! (Courthouse) Judge: Mr. Griffin, do you admit to murderibg your wife? Peter: No. Why the hell would I do that? Carter: I have the tape your honor. It reconstructs the scene of Peter killing my daughter! I play Peter and a prostitute plays Lois (Plays the tape) Carter (as Peter): Lois, I’m fat and I’m stupid! (shoots the prostitute) (crowd gasps) Peter: (bewildered) You’re right, it was me all along! Judge: Mr. Griffin, I- (Lois comes in) Peter: Lois, you’re ok! I…I thought I killed you! Lois: It wasn’t you, it was Stewie! (Stewie looks at her angirly) Peter: Lois, how did you survive? Lois: I was on the deck on the cruise ship, then Stewie came to me with his gun and shut me several times. I feel into the water and was saved by a merman. I had a severe case of amnesia until I got hit in the head by a beer bottle. Then, it all came back to me. Brian: Where’s Stewie? Later… (The Griffins get home) Brian: Now we just need to- Stewie: (with a ray gun) So, it’s all out in the open, now isn’t it? Peter: Stewie, how long have you been evil like this? Stewie: SILENCE! Later… (Stewie ties the Griffins up and holds the ray gun to Brian) (They walk outside) (They get in Brian’s car) Later... Peter: Now what? (the rope around him breaks) The rope broke off! Lois: Untie the rest off us Later… (They’re at the CIA) (THey go inside) Brian: What are you looking for? Stewie: According to my schematics, it should be right in here. (They go inside) Stewie: This is it, Brian! My plan for world domination is about to come to fruition! (Stewie gets on the computer) Stewie: Once I locate the proper code sequence, I will have access the satellite’s to the world’s power grid. Once they’re under my control, the entire world will be subject to my whims. (Clippy comes on the screen) Clippy: I hear you’re trying to take over the world. Can I help? Stewie: Go away, paper clip! No one likes you! Later… Tom: We interrupt this program to bring you a special report from the president of the world. Stewie: Greetings, loyal minions! Later… Painter: Your presidential portrait is complete. Stewie: Ah, excellent! (turns around) Hey, Brian, check out my new laws. (Gives the iPad to Brian) Brian: You’re banning straight to action Disney films? (Lois breaks through the window with weapons and headgear) Lois: Stewie! You’re reign of terror is over! (They fight) (Lois has the gun to Stewie’s mouth. She pulls the trigger) (Simulation Over) (Stewie is actually alive running a simulation) (Brian comes in) Brian: What’s going on? Stewie: I’ve been running a simulation to see what would happen had I tried to kill Lois and take over the world) Brian: How’d it go? Stewie: Not good, Brian. I guess I’m not ready to kill Lois or take over the world…yet. Later... Brian: (to Lois) Have you seen Peter? Lois: He and Quagmire are dealing with an emergency. A friend in Centium City got injured. (Brian's eyes are wide open) (The Attack ending music plays) (episode ends) Appearances * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire and Tom Tucker * Alex Borstien as Lois Griffin * Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown * Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson * Phil LaMarr as Judge * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (mentioned only) Trivia * Peter forshadowed ''Bionic Guy in this episode * This happens during The Attack * This is the only series finale in the Elite Guy Universe without a forced cliffhanger. * Lois said the first and last line in the series ** This is similar to Lab Rats, where Doanld said the first and last line in the series. Category:Season 17 (Family Guy)